


Spacey

by ThirdWavePorrimist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Femslash, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirdWavePorrimist/pseuds/ThirdWavePorrimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="dave">TG: seriously lalonde</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="dave">TG: again with the space chicks</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="dave">TG: what even is it with you and space chicks man</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spacey

Rose: Consider.  
Your name is ROSE LALONDE, and you are UNCHARACTERISTICALLY CONFUSED. Five years ago, you played a GAME that destroyed the universe as you knew it. And while doing so, you became closer to your friends than you ever dreamed. To John Egbert, the derpiest of the derps, but also the most loyal friend you’ve ever known. To Dave Strider, who is somehow your ectobiological brother, or something. And to Jade Harley, the kindest soul you think you’ve ever met.  
There were others, to be sure – internet trolls who turned out to be aliens, and four children who are your ectobiological progeny and who also saved the universe after it got destroyed, and a few exceptionally annoying ghosts.  
And Kanaya Maryam.  
You had talked to Kanaya a great deal in the early phases of the game, before you listened to the Gods of the Furthest Ring and went grimdark. You met her later on a meteor, after you died and rose again in a disturbingly messianic process that involved becoming a god. (Or more precisely, a goddess, but no one ever calls them “the Goddess Tiers”, even if more of the ascendants were women. You decide to put that one down to interuniversal patriarchal norms.) Together, you researched the origins of the Game, learned about the demonic presence that threatened all reality, and prepared to wage war on him. Together, you bonded, becoming the closest of friends and confidantes. And together, you fell in love.  
You were her matesprit for a few precious years. You’d never been happier. Falling for her had been something of a surprise, for although you had known for years that you had no interest in boys, you had assumed that it was a phase. Falling for another woman put paid to that idea, and in conversation with Kanaya you concluded that you were indeed a lesbian, and you dreamed of building a life with her. But when your dancestors restored the universes and destroyed the indestructible demon (a name you’ve never been entirely happy with, if only because it’s now been proved rather irrefutably inaccurate), the Alternian universe and your own were pulled apart, and each of you pulled back into your own timeline. You hoped for years that someone, perhaps Dave’s ectobrother Dirk, could find some way to travel between them, or at least to send messages. But Dirk shook his head, telling you that it was precluded by the way that the universes had divided – that sending messages, much less people, would create some sort of unstable time loop that would probably end up killing everyone involved. You had no idea whether that was actually true, but you sort of had to take his word for it.  
You love her. You probably always will. But you’ve realized that you need to move on. You can’t live in the past, or on a meteor, forever. It’s about time you let what you feel for her pass. It’s about time to open yourself up to finding love again. It’s about time that you admitted what you feel for Jade Harley.  
Wait. What?  
Oh fuck.

Rose: Be Jade.  
You are now JADE HARLEY. You are ALSO CONFUSED, although for different reasons. Your on-and-off boyspritefriend, Davesprite, called it quits with you for good after the end of the game, citing “irreconcilable differences” and “I’m a fucking sprite, woman, go find a person”. It’s been five years, and you’re STILL SORT OF BUMMED about it, but you think you’ve gotten over it for the most part. You considered dating your best bud, Dave, but he seems to have taken a leaf out of his ectobrother’s book and is currently in a serious relationship with John, which puts him SOMEWHAT OUT OF THE RUNNING since you don’t think that either of them do polyamory. Hell, for that matter you’re not sure if you do. In any case, you’re still single and not entirely thrilled about it.  
But that’s not as important as it might be for another, less awesome girl. Because right now, you are working with your ectograndfathergrandson (you hate that term, if only because it takes so long to say; you’ve settled on “egg” instead), Jake, on a thoroughly cool gizmo. It’s uranium-powered (everything Jake makes is uranium-powered for some reason), and if you’ve got it right it ought to be able to appearify and transportalize your friends from all over the world! (You could do that already, of course, but it’s not very reliable – and this does it all at once, and gets rid of all that ectoslime that kept turning up. It’s weirdly tricky to bring your friends to you without causing a paradox.)  
As the two of you are putting the finishing touches on the sendification component (specifically, the part that makes it go “-ificate”), Jake grins at you. “What ho, old egg!” he says cheerfully. His English mannerisms have faded since the game, but he retains some of them (especially anything to do with eggs, now that you’ve come up with your new way of talking about him). You sigh.  
“Jake,” you say, “that doesn’t actually mean anything, does it.” He glances down guiltily and shakes his head.  
“No,” he admits. “But I needed a lead-in of some sort, eh? It occurred to me that you’ve been a tad down in the mouth the last few months or so.” You consider his words, and much as you hate to admit it, he’s kind of right. You haven’t seen any of your friends besides him in more than a year, and you’re –  
“Lonely,” you blurt out. Jake is looking at you rather funny, since he wasn’t privy to your train of thought. “Lonely,” you repeat. “It’s been way too long since I saw Dave, or John, or Roxy…”  
“Then go see them!” he says. “I can handle things here, and all the machine really needs is a few tuneups.” Seeing you hesitate, he shoves you onto the transportalizer pad and keys in a destination. He seems confused when you don’t vanish.  
“Witch of Space,” you remind him. “That won’t work on me.”  
Frowning, he tries another tack. “Come on, egg-Jade. You know how happy they’d be to see you.” He pauses, and his eyes light up, subtly, but with the unmistakable glimmer of Hope. “I know Rose would be.”  
You sigh. “Compromise,” you tell him. “I’ll go visit the StriderEgberts. I’ll only be away a day or so, but if I can I’ll try to drop in on Rose.”  
He looks delighted, far more delighted than anyone should be for convincing someone else to go on vacation. “So you’ll write them?”  
You realize that it might be a good idea to pester the others before dropping in on them. Might as well start with your ectobro!

~~~gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 19:22:52!~~~  
GG: john! john john john! i have good news!   
EB: jade! hi! wow it’s been way too long! what’s up?  
GG: guess whos finally dropping in on her ectobro and his lovely husband!  
EB: dave isn’t my husband yet! but uh i guess that you are the dropper-in. it’s you.  
GG: the big man……… HASS the right idea! :P  
EB: hahaha, oh man, it’s been so long since i got to use those. when are you coming?  
GG: uh, not sure? soon though! like probably in a few days? i was going to talk to rose to find a time that would work for her.  
EB: awesome! :B let us know when you know, ok?  
GG: right away! byebye ectobro!  
EB: see ya soon! sorry we can’t talk properly this time, but next time, i promise!  
~~~gardenGnostic [GG] stopped pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 19:26:02!~~~

“They’re on board,” you tell Jake. “Just gotta message Rose.” You do so, hoping that you’ll be able to wade through Rose’s tentacular morass of brilliance. It is invariably brilliant! But also invariably morassy. Morassive? Wait, if she was a troll would it be a moirass? And why does “moirass” sound so much like it ought to be a term for Karkat?  
You shake your head and call up the Pesterchum window. No time for that nonsense now.

~~~gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 19:29:45!~~~  
GG: uh  
GG: rose?  
TT: Jade! As always, a delight to hear from you. To what do I owe the pleasure?  
GG: uh mostly a proposition!  
TT: Um. I. All right, Jade. This is rather more… forward… than I expected from you, but that is hardly the point. By all means, proceed.  
GG: ok i have absolutely no idea what youre talking about so im just going to go ahead!!!   
GG: jake was reminding me how little ive seen you guys since the game  
GG: so i was going to drop in on new york and washington and come see you!!  
TT: That… I… um. Good! That is… good. It’s a thing that has goodness as a critical attribute. Although I can’t help wondering whether you’ll be able to handle so much irony and sarcasm so close to each other.  
GG: youre so silly, rose! and anyway i work with uranium and antiuranium all the time and nothings blown up yet! so a little stridony and lalondecasm is nothing i cant handle.  
TT: I… wonderful, Jade. I look forward to seeing you. When shall I expect you? Today? A week from now? Will you simply teleport in, Witch outfit and all? Or will you lean more towards the prosaic, if somewhat less efficient, and fly in [i]par avion[/i] from what Strider so evocatively named Hellmurder Island?  
GG: rose?  
TT: Jade?  
GG: youre rambling. just like kanaya. its kind of adorable really!!!  
GG: but anyway i gotta go! be dropping by in a day or two, im going to stop by the striberts first so I can have allllllll of the time with you! <3 :P  
TT: Farewell for now, Jade.  
GG: byebye!  
~~~gardenGnostic [GG] stopped pestering tentacleTherapist[TT] at 19:34:18!~~~  
TT: …  
TT: <3?  
~~~tentacleTherapist [TT] stopped pestering gardenGnostic[GG] at 19:34:42!~~~

You fire off a quick message to John to the effect that you’ll be arriving the next day and that he should stock up on dog food. You don’t bother trying to buy a plane ticket; after all, what good is being the Witch of Space if you can’t use your powers for totally silly reasons every once in a while? Like teleporting yourself from cloud to cloud like you’re in one of Dave’s video games?  
Jake sticks his head back in to the lab. “Any luck, mi huevo?”  
You throw a half-hearted glare at him. “That only works in English, fuckass,” you remind him. “But yeah. I’m off tomorrow to Washington! And I get to see the cute couple!”  
He grins again. “Have a ripping old time, Grandmum! I’ll hold down the old fort, don’t worry.”  
“Stop calling me that!”

Jade: Be Rose again.  
It may not be a good sign that upon mishearing Jade's "lalondecasm" as "Lalonde-gasm", you began an involuntary slide presentation of a number of mental images that you did not, in fact, know you had.  
Nor that you managed to do the Internet equivalent of an embarrassing stutter in the middle of the conversation. Really, today is shaping up to be a day of rather singular occurrences.  
And Jade is coming. In two days.  
As above noted: Oh fuck.  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece I've written for this fandom. I hope it isn't dreadful.  
> Plan is for this to be three or four chapters.


End file.
